Lost
by icecreamlova66
Summary: When the Blues, the Jones, and Deuce head for their dream vacation in Hawaii, everyone is excited. Nobody expects to have such a small boat. Nobody expects to hit such a freak storm along the way. And nobody expects Ty to go up onto the rear deck to rescue his luggage and never come back... Now Ty must find a way to survive in the wilderness...wherever he is, but he's not alone...
1. Chapter 1

Ty's POV

It was still dark outside when Tyler Blue woke up on Saturday morning. He lay in bed for a while, watching it slowly get lighter through his bedroom window. Rolling onto his right side, he checked the time on his alarm clock. 5 AM. He decided to get up, because his alarm was set for 5:30 anyways, and he probably wouldn't fall back asleep again. He shut off his alarm and climbed out of bed, walking over to his closet to throw on some clothes. The reason he was getting up so early was because him, his family, and the Jones family were going on a trip to Hawaii! He had been waiting for this vacation for over a year, and he was NOT going to start it off bad just because he woke up late. Everyone would be up soon anyways, and he figured he might as well get the best food there is before everyone else came to eat.

He put on a blue shirt, with a tie of course, and some sports pants. He was about to walk out, but decided he might as well throw on a sweatshirt. I'll probably get cold on the way there, he thought. Ty then danced his way into the kitchen to have some cereal and the last of the bacon in the fridge. He felt lucky that he got it for a while, but then realized that no one else would really have wanted it anyways. He shrugged and sat down at the table to eat. Just as he was finishing up, Rocky, Cece, and Mrs. Blue walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning, hun" Mrs. Blue said to Ty.

"Morning Mum" he replied. "Hey" he said while nodding his head to Rocky and Cece as he walked towards his bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase and his backpack and brought them to the living room where all the luggage was. He then brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He had showered the night before to save time in the morning. They had to leave the apartment by 6:30 if they were to make it to the docks in time to get on the ship. They had decided to go by boat to Hawaii to save as much money as possible. Because he was ready, he helped out by bringing all of the bags to the car. Then he relaxed on the couch until everyone was ready to go.

Pretty soon everyone showed up at the Blue's house, and they were ready to head off. There were a total of ten people; him, Rocky, their parents, Mrs. Jones, Mr Hunter, Logan, Cece, Flynn, and Deuce would be joining them. They split themselves into a girls car and a boys car so that there would be less arguing about music and stuff like that. They all did a double check of the house, and Ty realized he had forgot to grab his miniature camping set. It didn't have much, but it had some stuff in case they wanted to sleep outside or something when they were at the hotel. After triple checking the apartment for anything else that they could have forgotten, they walked out the door. Ty glanced one last time at the inside of the apartment, and then they all piled down the stairs and out the front doors of the building. They got into the two cars and drove off, not knowing what would happen to them in less than 24 hours...


	2. Chapter 2

Ty POV

We arrived at the harbor a long, long, LONG while later, and everyone was super excited to be there finally. Even Cece seemed like she would rather do homework than spend another minute in that car. When everyone had gotten out of the cars and grabbed all of their bags, they headed for the docks. "Why do I have to carry all of my bags?" Cece whined. "They're so heavy!"  
Rocky replied to her in an annoyed voice. "Maybe if you didn't bring 5 bags than you wouldn't have that problem!"  
"Oh come on Rocky" Ty said to her "You brought a ton of things too. You have three freaking bags! What the heck did you even bring? Five pounds of perfume? You always have so much-"  
"Ty!" Rocky yelled at him. In a calmer voice she said "Chill your beans."  
"Yeah Ty, enough with the emotional speeches" Cece chipped in. They were right. He probably didn't need to have said that much, but he just wanted to defend Cece. He always wanted to. He had liked her for a long time, and was thinking about asking her out in Hawaii. Hawaii's a romantic place, right? But whatever, right now he just wanted to get on the boat and take a nice, long nap.  
As they passed through the baggage area, the man gave the girls a weird look, but said nothing. They were lead over to their boat, and they boarded with all of their stuff. It was actually a really small boat, and Ty wondered how many people would be on it for the trip. When they got to their seats, Ty saw that there were only 2 other families. There was an older couple, and then there was a family with the parents and two kids. Both looked about 13-ish. "Man" Mrs. Jones commented "the boat looked a lot bigger in the picture."  
"It really did" Mrs. Blue agreed, looking around at the ship. "But the size doesn't really matter I guess, as long as it takes us to Hawaii!"  
"True DAT!" Ty said, and as they pulled out of the harbor, Ty closed his eyes for a short nap.

Ty woke up to shouts coming from the front of the boat. Just as his eyes opened a life vest hit him in the face, and he fell off of his seat because the boat made an incredible jolt. "What the hell?!" He screamed, seeing Deuce and Logan standing there next to him.  
"Sorry man" Deuce said to him, "but there's a really bad storm out there, and the waves are huge. The captain's ordering everyone to wear a life jacket."  
"And I would do it if I were you" Logan chipped in. "Those waves are pretty freaky." Before Ty could say anything, they went back up towards the front deck, and Ty followed them, putting on his life jacket as he went. When he saw the waves out in the ocean, he was glad he had put it on. There were swells 15 feet high, all around them. It had been just drizzling before, but now the wind picked up, and it started to full out pour on everyone.  
"Everyone get inside the boat!" Ordered Mr Blue and Mr Hunter. They readily obeyed, and everyone crammed through the door to get inside as more waves knocked them off of their feet.  
"Crap!" Ty yelled. "I left my luggage up on the rear deck! Its getting soaked!" He ran up to grab his stuff, before it got so soaked that it was unusable. He reached the deck, but he couldn't grab all his stuff because he was slipping around. Thinking fast, he grabbed the backpack and put it on his back. It was the kind that had the extra buckle near the stomach, and he buckled that tightly. He was then able to grab his other bag and make a dash for the stairs.  
He was almost there when the boat shook a little, and he slipped and fell onto the soaked, hard ground, dropping his suitcase. He barely had time to get up before he saw the wave. It was huge, and it was at such an odd angle that it went right over the railing, crashing onto the back deck of the boat and sending Ty flying. He screamed as his body flew through what seemed like half water half air. He hit his head on the railing of the boat, and he fell unconscious as he rolled head over heels into the deep, dark ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty's POV

When he awoke for the third time that day, it was because he was being tossed and turned around, being pushed onto shore by a wave. He rolled onto something that felt like sand, and scooted himself as best he could away from the water. Laying there on the wet, sandy ground, he used, or at least tried to use his head to figure out some stuff. The first thing he did was notice that he could hardly see. It was pitch black outside with no moon, and the only light was the little bit coming from the few stars scattered around the night sky.

The second thing Ty noticed was that his head hurt REALLY bad. He couldn't remember why; everything in his head was a blur. He had absolutely no clue where he was or what had happened, since he had what felt like a migraine.

There was some third thing he realized, some thought or memory in his head, but be would never remember what it was because he was already passed out again into a nice, blissful sleep.

When he woke up again, he could see his surroundings and his headache had gone away enough for him to think. He seemed to be laying on a beach, about three feet away from the waves lapping against the shore. The beach was about 10 feet long, from the water to some grass growing up to his left. He roughly guessed that it was about 100 feet wide, surrounding a small alcove of ocean. Out behind the alcove there were some rocks and then open ocean as far as he could see.

Looking up to his left again, he studied what was in that direction. There was a patch of grass about 10 by 10 feet long, and some flowers growing along the beach for as far as the beach went. Behind the flowers and the grass patch, trees loomed above him; it was a forest, with trees that were most definitely not Hawaiian or even tropical. They were just trees. He figured he must be still in north america somewhere, but where? He had no clue where he could be, they had been in open ocean when he was thrown off the boat!

He slowly moved his sore muscles into a sitting position, as he wanted to take in more of his surroundings. Over at one end of the beach, about 20 feet away from Ty, there was some sort of rock bridge heading out around is little cove, all the way to the rocks where he must have passed through to get to the beach. The other side of the beach went right from forest to waves crashing on rocks and nothing in between.

Ty finally managed to use his arms and push himself into a position where he could stand up. He walked up to the forest and grabbed onto the thick trunk of what he thought he remembered to be a maple tree, but he wasn't positive. He had to grab it for a minute while the dizziness and nausea escaped from his head. He must have been laying down on the beach for a very long time. When he could see straight again, he realized what everything meant; he was stranded on, on... stranded on some beach near some woods in the middle of who knows freaking where. He sighed a big sigh, and then realized he was really thirsty. And hungry. And really weak. So weak that he decided to rest his rubbery legs by resting against the strong and rough trunk of the big maple tree. With his body out of the hot morning sun; it was probably about 10:00 he thought; he decided to take inventory and see what he had.

He had on his sweats, T-shirt and sweatshirt. He was still wearing his bright orange life jacket, and his backpack was surprisingly still attached to him by that one buckle. He pulled both the things off and then put the life jacket aside, opening the backpack. It contained a deck of cards, a pair of shorts in case he had gotten hot in his pants on the way to Hawaii, a mini travel pillow, two packs of peanut butter crackers, a granola bar, his iPod (probably ruined), headphones, and 1 water bottle, half full. It also had his camping set that he had thrown in right before they had left, and he thanked God for that because the set just might save his life. He opened it up and was overjoyed at what he saw. It contained a mini pot, a mini frying pan, a set of kitchen utensils, a really thin camping blanket, and a hunting knife. When he had first gotten the camping set, he had had no idea why he needed a hunting knife and tried to get his grandfather to take it back, for he was the one who got him the set. His grandfather had told him to keep it for a souvenir or something, and Ty had just never bothered to take it out of the set. He was more thankful than ever that he hadn't, thinking of all the things he would need a knife for. Right now though, he needed to solve the three problems of anyone who was stranded: food, water, and shelter. He packed up his things and set off into the forest, remembering which way he came from.


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone, I guess I haven't really said much throughout the first three chapters about me or about where this story is going. I'm icecreamlova66, I love ice cream as you can see, and I really wanted to write a survival story with the Shake It Up characters. I am almost positive that there aren't any other stories like it. It will basically be about Ty's survival, and I'm not gonna give away any more because I  
don't want to ruin it. Enjoy!

Ty POV

He had not yet walked for 3 minutes when he solved his first problem. Weaving through the trees, he found a small lake. It was sparkling blue and the sun was breaking through across it. There was a patch of sand to his right and next to it was a shallow few feet of water with a sandy bottom.

At first glance he knew that this was where he was making camp. He had always heard that you should make your camp near your water source, and this water source most likely had foods too. Its turquoise water looked drinkable, but it still could be salt water, Ty wasn't sure. He bent down and took a long, long drink. It was fresh water. Wonderful, fresh fresh water. I must be dehydrated, he thought, from the sun and salt water. He drank quite a bit before surveying the area for the best spot to use for a camp.  
There were lots of trees; masses of them filled the space all around the lake. The only real open spot was the small beach area off to the right, and he went there to see what he could do. He sat down on the sand, opened up his backpack, and allowed himself one pack of peanut butter crackers; who knows when I last ate he thought to himself. Looking in the water, he saw some mussels or something in the shallow area near him. He was relieved to know that he at least had a food source, small or not.

There were some trees clustered right near the sand, but anywhere shady was in the woods, on the dry leaves and hard ground. He wondered; could he somehow make a bed that was...that was somehow...suspended off the ground? Like a hammock? That way he would be more comfortable and could use the trees to help with a shelter. He walked up to two of the trees closer to the beach. The branches were kind of high and would work OK if he had no other choice. He surveyed the other options, and realized that the bed would have to hang really low if he wished to build some sort of shelter over it, to protect him from rain and other weather.

He picked two different trees, that had branches at hip height. They were jutting out in such a way that he might be able to rig something up. He left his provisions at camp and walked around the lake. He found a few vines hanging from old and tall trees; exactly what he had been looking for. He grabbed some of them and brought them back to his stuff.

Digging through his bag, he found the thin blanket and the pillow and took those out. Working off the better part of the day, he used his knife to hook the vines through the blanket and create a crude but usable hammock.

By the time the sun was starting to go down, he had his crude hammock hung and had pulled some large branches over to start the construction of a lean-to. For now, though, he needed to eat something else. He was starving. Opening up the bag again, he took out the granola bar and ate half of it.  
He took his pots and pans out to put them aside, and he couldn't believe what fell out of the pot. It was a lighter. A real lighter. He reached out to grab it, almost not believing it was actually there. The rational part of his mind told him it was, and he picked it up and stared at it.

It had been put in a ziploc bag so that it would not get wet from rain during camping trips. He had completely forgotten about it. In fact, he had completely forgotten about fire at all. It hadn't even crossed his mind once, but thinking about it then, he really needed fire for a number of reasons. He mainly needed it for food, but he also needed it for heat if it got cold and for protection against large animals, such as bears and moose. How could he have been so stupid! "I'm an idiot" he stated to the wilderness, and then he spent the rest of the time until sundown gathering lots of wood for a fire.  
When he had enough for a full night and into the morning, he spent the last few minutes of light building and lighting a fire. He made sure that it was close enough to warm him, but not so close that it would burn him or his bed.

Once it was going good with lots of wood, he settled himself into his hammock and covered himself with his spare shorts. He was still slightly damp, and it was getting colder out. He took his headphones out and placed them over his ears, which made him kind of snug, and he fell asleep peacefully under the glistening stars of the night sky.

So guys...I've only gotten one review and I feel like nobody is reading this story. I might not continue it if no one likes it, so if you are actually reading it let me know in the reviews! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Ty POV

When he woke up that morning, he almost thought it was still night, because of the dark and dreary-ness settled over the woods. Then he realized it was raining. Pouring, actually, was a better word, and he was soaked and freezing.

He shot out of bed, reaching for his backpack and all of his stuff. Then he saw his lighter. He had left it near the fire, so that if it had gone out he could light it again. Now as he stared at it, raindrops slid off of its metal surface and into the probably waterlogged and ruined lighter. He cursed at himself, grabbing the lighter and backpack and running to a nearby bush to wait out the storm.

Looking at the sky, he saw that he probably had lots of time to think, because the rain was going hard still and the dark grey storm clouds filled up the sky in all directions. He sat there in his soaking wet clothes, wondering if his latest mistake would be the death of him.

When the storm finally let up and the sun shone through from the very top of the sky, Ty crawled out of the bush with his provisions and his lighter. He stood up and trudged over to his hammock, dripping water all the way. He flopped his lifeless body onto the ground and unzipped his backpack. Everything seemed to be the same way it was when he had washed ashore.

His iPod even more ruined (if that was even possible) and everything completely and thoroughly soaked. His lighter did not work at all anymore. He dumped everything out and slouched down, with his head in his hands. He had no fire. Life depended on food, but how was he supposed to get food without fire? How would he get protection from whatever loomed out there at night? He came to the conclusion that he needed fire. No matter what, he needed fire.

He stuck his knife in his belt and set off, his stomach growling all the way. He needed to fine some sort of rock, a kind that he could bang together to make sparks. And fire. That was how they used to do it, right? He shook his head and looked along the shore of his lake. There were some black rocks laying there, and he thought he remembered fire rocks being black. He picked two of them up and brought them back around the lake to his camp. He pushed the sand away that was wet, although sand was light and the hot sun had dried much of it already. He didn't have much dry wood left, and he had to look all over the place.

He had traveled about a half mile away from camp when he realized that there was absolutely no dry wood left. He would have to wait until it was all dried up. This brought him to a new task that needed attention. He couldn't just run and hide under a freaking bush every time it rained outside. He needed a shelter. He walked back to him camp and took a look at his shelter so far.

All he had done was bring a few long logs over and set them down to use as later support beams. He took one of the longer logs and hung it on two of the branches in front of his shelter, so that it was resting horizontally across. Then he went around back and stood the other three logs up. He was able to rest them against the horizontal log and create the outline of a lean-to type thing. It covered his hammock and left him enough room to move around. If he could somehow fill in the holes and make it air and watertight, then he would be completely dry for the next rainstorm.

He worked for the rest of the day, stopping to get a drink several picked different sized logs and weaved them together, along with some vines and leaves in the holes. When he was finished, he had a pretty good shelter, but no fire. He could only hope that there wouldn't be any predators tonight, but just in case there were, he had his knife right near his hammock.

He checked the wood around the lake line more time, but it was still wet and there was no way he could light a fire on it without a lighter. He went back to his camp, and finally gave in to his hunger, eating the other soggy half of the granola bar and half of the last package of peanut butter crackers. He was in trouble if he could not get a fire going; he only had three peanut butter crackers left for food. Before settling in for the night, he pulled his stuff into the shelter so it wouldn't get wet. Then he lied down on his hammock and closed his eyes, hoping the next day would bring good fortune.


	6. Chapter 6

Ty POV

When he woke up dry and in one piece, he considered that a miracle. Rolling out of his hammock, he reached for his shoes, but tripped and fell on his face in the sand. The good news was that it was hot, which meant everything was probably dry. The bad news was that it got all in his mouth and hair and basically everywhere possible. He got up and frantically spit everywhere and blinked it out of his eyes. Hopefully this isn't how the whole day is going to go he thought.

Once he had gotten rid of all the sand, he got down to business right away. His two rocks were sitting there, and now some of the wood was dry. He pulled over some of the smaller logs and one big one, and then covered it with twigs. He took the two rocks and banged them together about 10 times, but nothing happened. He tried another angle, but that didn't work either. He tried banging them differently, but nothing seemed to work. He threw the rocks down in frustration.

Clearly he wasn't doing something right. Maybe the rocks weren't even fire rocks, he thought. Fire rocks...what were they actually called? ...flint he thought. Maybe they weren't even flint. He really didn't know what flint looked like, so it could take hours, or even days to find it, if there even was any. He needed another method.

He looked around the campsite, but nothing popped out at him at first. Then he thought of his iPod. Ruined yes, but what if he could do the mirror fire trick? The one where you reflect the sun to start a fire? He crawled over to his bag and dug around until he found his iPod. He pulled it out and held it up to the light of the sun. It was ruined by water, yes, but it could maybe, just maybe, save him here.

He brought it over to the fire pit and tried reflecting the sun off of it. He held it there, but even after holding it there for five minutes, nothing seemed to be happening. He then realized that the sun had no real path to the firewood, and also that he needed some finer stuff that would light easier.

He walked around for a minute before bending over some grass and pulling some of it to use. It was really fine and probably would burn well. He also pulled off some leaves that were really thin. He brought all of this back to the wood and placed it on top in a big fluffy ball. He then broke the iPod on the rocks and pulled out a big chunk of screen. He then held that piece up to the light and .

Slowly but surely, the tiniest trail of smoke rose from the pile, and a minute later it burst into flame, which he helped to spread to the branches and logs. He cheered in triumph, and then ran and got lots and lots of wood for the fire. He added it to his woodpile, and he had a stack about as tall as him when he was finished. Then he felt his stomach rumble.

Knowing he should save the peanut butter crackers in case he hurt himself or something, he walked over to where he had seen the mussels. There were dozens of them all over the place. He went back, grabbed his pot, and filled it with water. Then he went back over to the mussels and put about 5 in the pot. He didn't want to hold the pot the whole time, and he was in luck for once because his pot was the kind that had the hanging handle.

He found two forked sticks and buried the bottoms of them about a foot deep in the sand each. Then he hung a long, straight stick on top of those. He looked at his pot and saw that it was full of sand. He walked back over to the lake and dumped everything out, and then he washed the mussels before putting them back in. He only put in a little bit of water this time, realizing that he only needed enough to cover the mussels. He hung them on the pole and then waited.

He quickly realized that waiting around did nothing, so he gathered more wood for about 20 minutes. Then he checked on the mussels but had no clue when they would be done. The water had been boiling for a while, so he figured probably about five more minutes and they would be done. When he took them off he drained the water and took each mussel and cracked it open on a rock. Eating them was pretty nasty, but watcha gonna do right?

He finished them, and by that time it was pretty late and almost completely dark. He stoked the fire and crawled into his hammock. Just before he fell asleep, he heard loud cracking noises in the brush behind his hut. He was instantly up and holding his knife, however he didn't make a sound or leave his hut. The crackling was getting louder, and he tensed up, and all of a sudden it turned to frantic cracking, almost as if a giant mammoth was walking through the woods.

He was almost about to fall over from fear when he heard the yelling. It was a human. He ran around the back of his hut and collided with someone, falling to the ground.

"Ty!" The voice exclaimed. Ty couldn't believe his eyes. He stuttered for a second and then replied

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!"


End file.
